


The rise of the eight powers

by FearlessFlipper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demigods, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessFlipper/pseuds/FearlessFlipper
Summary: This is the will of the eight powers yeah dumb name what can you expect from a couple of kids this is a story of how me and my siblings meet and got our powers
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	The rise of the eight powers

**Author's Note:**

> I need help with the plot and story

I’m not even a writer I’m a person with a imagination


End file.
